Field
This invention concerns grass and weed cutting or trimming implements of the type commonly known as Weedeater.RTM. wherein a whirling Nylon or the like line or string, or a rigid blade provides the cutting element. Such implements are typically powered by electric motors, house current or battery powered, or gasoline powered engines and the line cutter types are fitted with string feed-out and cut-off devices which provide the proper length to the string either by manual or automatic actuation. Such implements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,583,113; 3,174,224; 3,306,015; 3,378,995; 3,453,732; 4,987,681; 5,010,720; 5,115,870; 5,279,100; 5,423,126; 5,524,349; 5,584,348; 5,924,205 the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The present invention particularly concerns shielding for mounting on such implements for the protection of the users or bystanders against flying debris such as pebbles or stick pieces thrown out by the cutting element with damaging force.